super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Hirashima
Zoe Hirashima ZoeHirashimaModern.png The Cyberpunk Gothling Appears In'May appear in Super ARC Bros. Brawl '''Universe'DeviantART 'Debut'What Gamers Are For 'Nationality'British Asian 'Friends'Hirosue Marina WageGannon6 (Tag Partner)(If she becomes playable) Sayaka Miki Tomo Takino (Sometimes) Frollo Hatsune Miku Miyuki Takara Cosmo the Seedrian Jack Skellington James Rolfe Doug Walker MoBrosStudios (Favorite YouTube Pooper) Stocking Bubbyaustin The Masked Pope Shinya Arino '''Enemies Tomo Takino (Sometimes) Chiyo-Chan The Darkness 'Character Status'Playable Character (Downloadable)(If she becomes playable) 'Home Stage'Legendary Lawlers Mountain (If she becomes playable) 'Kirby Hat'Zoe's hair-style 'Category'Celebrity Character Description Zoe Hirashima is a OC from deviantART. her account (GreenPunkEmoGirl) was created in May 6th, 2011. Although Zoe herself hasn't got much attention from time to time, basically she ends up being the second banana of the Angelfire Duo. so she ends up leaving the web comic series and just start out fresh (the same way that Kenji Inafume did on when he left CAPCOM.), and started deviantART on her own and so far it's a smooth pace for at least a year and half, thus ended up encountered a few trolls that was picking/teasing her online friends. so she put her foot down and stand up against the trolls and managed to report a few of them successfully for Art Thievery. Zoe finally made numerous appearances on different spin-offs such as Mojo Hojo Rumble!, Avatar Fighters: Battle Royale, Lawl-A-Lympics, and the Mojo Hojo franchise. she is also mentioned on an a "what if" meme, which oddly involved with Zoe Hirashima from deviantART being the cousin of Hatsune Miku. Although despite the fact that she's an OC originally from deviantART, she also looks similar towards to other characters such as Maka Albarn of Soul Eater, Draculaura from Monster High, Hatsune Miku, and Possibly Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Zoe is one of the many characters that constantly breaks the fourth wall, and sometimes her older sibling Arie Kanagawa won't even listen to her for obvious reasons. and yet.. sometimes it's hard enough for her stepsister listen to Zoe as it is getting her attention despite that Arie's mostly a bit lazy and usually quirky in a way that describes her stepsister as an laid back gamer that's constantly focused on everything else including video gaming and Fast Food in general. Character Entrance(s) *A wicked guitar slide, just from off-screen. Special Attacks Neutral B: Energy Blast Fireball (12% damage) Side B: Shuriken Throw (12% damage) Up B: Acrobatic Uppercut Slash (35% damage) Down B: RPG (50% damage) Final smash: Heavy Metal Shockwave (instant Star KO) Special Attacks Description Special Moves described by GreenPunkEmoGirl Neutral B - Neon Green Fireball By just tapping B, Zoe shoots a ball of green fire. The travel distance is twice as long as Luigi's fireballs. Side B - Shurikens Zoe throws a ninja star, which does average shuriken damage. If it hits a wall, it can be grabbed, taken out, and then used as a throwable item, still with average shuriken damage that it is able to do. In the air, they can be thrown downward with the same effects, but it can also go into the floor and become a spike trap. By tapping in the opponsite direction whilst running, she can throw them from behind. Up B - Acrobatic Uppercut Slash Zoe does an acrobatic jump while using her scythe to do a slashing uppercut. This is able to count as an air dodge that goes upward similar to the air dodging you can do in Melee except about 2.5x higher, and the scythe can deflect projectiles during the slash, while being able to slice nearly-fully charged projectiles in half. Near the end, you can do a drop kick by pressing down+A. Down B - RPG Zoe gets out an RPG. Her movement is limited to the same amount as when you have a cracker launcher, allowing you to aim the RPG up or down with the analog stick, alogn with being limited to single jumps. Press B to shoot a rocket, which does as much damage as Snake's RC rockets, press A to melee people out of the way, which does little knockback, and is good for trolling people. You have 2 rockets to shoot, but they come back overtime. Press down+B to put it away. Final Smash - Heavy Metal Shockwave Zoe Furiously swings her guitar downwards onto her opponent. if it misses the opponent, it cancels out the final smash altogether. but if the hit was successful, the screen quickly cuts to black. just after a few seconds the spotlights shine on her opponent and herself. she hooks her guitar up to an giant amplifier that arises from the ground out of nowhere. She goes up to a microphone on a stand that also arises out of nowhere, and then says into it, "Let's rock!" With that said, she shreds a chord, star-KO-ing everyone on screen. The closer they are to her when she shreds the chord, the more damage the chord will deal. KOSFX KOSFX1: D'o-aaah!! KOSFX2: CRAP!! Star KOSFX: FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!! Screen KOSFX: KYU!!! Taunts Up: *tilts her index finger left and right* You'll never defeat me. Sd: *humps the air and giggles* Dn: *flips middle finger* Nice try, smart ass!! Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. BO-YAAAAAAAH!!! 2. See.. i told you i can kick your ass, no matter what the viewer says about me. 3. YES! YES! YES! YES! Failure/Clap: *facepalm* Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Punches two times (8% damage on first punch, 6% damage on second punch) *Dash Attack- Slices the opponent (25% damage) *Side Tilt- Swings her guitar around (18% damage) *Up Tilt- Upward Fist-pump (15% damage) *Down Tilt- Stomps on the ground (25% damage + makes the opponents hops on one foot for 4 seconds if hit the opponents feet in that precise spot) Smashes *Side- Swings her scythe around (21% damage) *Up- Spins her scythe around. Similar to Zero's Charged Triple Rod aerial attack from Megaman Zero. (16% damage on each hit) *Down- Kicks the opponent in the crotch (21% damage + makes the opponents stunned for a short period of time.) Other *Ledge attack: Swings her guitar around (18% damage) *100% ledge attack: Slams her guitar onto the opponent's foot (32% damage + makes the opponents hops on one foot for 9 seconds if hit the opponents feet in that precise spot) *Ground attack: thrusts her guitar onto the opponents chest (23% damage) *Trip attack: Swings her guitar around the opponents feet (6% damage by falling to the ground) Grab, Throws *Grab- the two handed swipe *Pummel- headbutts the opponent (10% damage upon on pummeling) *Forward- Caber tosses the opponents from an angle which causes them 50% damage, but if it's a perfect caber toss then the damage will be doubled. *Backward- swings her opponent around then slams the opponent firmly to the ground leaving an outstanding 66% damage, also a 22% damage if the opponents got impact upon on throwing the opponent onto other opponents *Up- Uppercuts the on the opponents face up close, sending them in the air with a 21% damage. *Down- Karate Chops the opponents neck, then Bashes Guitar up close to the opponents face which causes them a total of 69% damage Aerials *Neutral- Axe Kick (25% damage) *Forward- Roundhouse Kick (60% damage) *Backward- Swings her scythe around (15% damage on each hit) *Up- thrusts her scythe upwards (21% damage + 13% extra damage and stunned in air if hit the opponents' testicles in that precise spot) *Down- Swings her guitar downwards (22% damage) Costumes/Alternative Outfits ZoeHirashimaModern.png|Casual Wear ZoeHirashimaClassic.png|Cybergothic Serafuku (2016 Remake) ZoeHirashimaRocker.png|Cyberpunk Rocker ZoeHirashimaVocaloid.png|Cybergothic Vocaloid Trivia *Zoe Hirashima is the first cyberpunk to join lawl *Zoe Hirashima is the second character from deviantART to join lawl (first was Colin J.r. Pendergast) *Zoe is one of the many OCs in deviantART which is based from the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi cartoon network series, and her name however is based from a 2012 finalist of the 6th Dream Car Art Contest which is a 6 year old named Zoe Hirashima of the Iolani School in Honolulu, Hawaii. *Back in the late 2000's she used to have crimson red hair as shown in the early development stages of her model, just before it was black with green highlights. which it's about a few years back years before her deviantART debut in 2011 *Zoe is one of the two main characters of the fanmade webcomic called What Gamers Are For. which it was first hosted on the site known as Angelfire back in the late 2000's, including other spin-offs that featured her in it as either a main protagonist, a minor character, or just a background character. *Sometimes a few people might've pondered If Zoe Hirashima was actually a cousin of Miku Hatsune as said from this particular picture from the Meme Generator website . the orginal picture however actually has Hatsune speeled wrong with a letter "U" placed between the letters "H" and "T". *She makes a cameo appearance as a Palette Swap of MC Adore in Super Rhythm Heaven Bros.. Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Possible Future Character Category:What Gamers Are For Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Young Adult Category:Neutral Category:Cute Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:British Asian Category:Celebrity Category:People who kicked Jon Watson's ass Category:ARC Favorites Category:Anime Category:Playable Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:DLC Characters